


I Left My Heart At Comic Con

by Loren_5454



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loren_5454/pseuds/Loren_5454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought the first time I attended Comic Con would be the weekend that changed my life.</p>
<p>Lauren (21) goes on holiday to San Diego for 3 weeks with her family and two friends. Whilst there her parents surprise her little sister Amy (16) with tickets to Comic Con. Not so thrilled that her and her friends will have to babysit the whole weekend, Lauren agrees to go.</p>
<p>See what happens when she catches the eye of Mr. Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Left My Heart At Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is my first story, please be kind.

Lauren POV*

Well, this is as good as it’s going to get 

I sigh as I take one last look in the mirror, staring at the reflection of the plain girl in front of me, before heading out of the door that joined my bathroom with the rest of the hotel room. 

We had been in San Diego for an hour and already my parents wanted to take in the city. I, on the other hand would have been happy going for a well-deserved sleep after dealing with screaming babies for god knows how long that flight took.

I guess I should probably explain, my folks decided we needed a family vacation while I decided we needed the complete opposite, after a lot of negotiation we came to an agreement, let me bring two friends, as long as they pay their own way and I’ll go.

So here we were in our hotel room with my parents in the room across the hall with my sister.

“Explain to me again why we can’t go to sleep” Skye groaned from face-down on one of the three beds.

“Do you really want to go tell Bonnie you don’t want to go’ Ally laughed from the vanity table as Skye’s head shot up and frantically began shaking ‘no’.

“I really don’t understand why you guys are scared of my mum” I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“That’s because the only person scarier than your mum is you when you get angry Lauren, otherwise you wouldn't have had the balls to dye your hair red without asking your mum first” Ally replied while ruffling my hair.

“Aww, you guys say the sweetest things” I laugh whilst wiping away a fake tear.

“But she did say she had a surprise for us after dinner, who knows maybe we get the night off and can go blow off some steam at a pub” Skye piped up.

“Doubt it, she rarely lets me go out back home in Glasgow and I don’t even live with her anymore.”

“True” Ally and Skye replied in unison.

A sharp knock on the door told us it was time to go. 

3 Hours Later*

“It’s so warm” I complained yet again.

“For god sake Lauren, saying it’s too warm isn’t going to make it get any colder” My mum snapped from in front of us.

“I’m Scottish, I’m built for the rain and the occasional 30 minutes of good weather we get a year, not the constant sun. Have we got any sun-cream?” 

“Yes, what factor?” My dad says reaching into the bag.

“1 Million?” 

“Just let her burn, maybe she’ll shut up for once” My mum snapped again.

“That’s child abuse”

“You’re 21”

“That’s young adult abuse”

“I’ll hit you with the bottle in a minute, now we’re here so get inside where there’s air conditioning and stop complaining.” Mum says shooing us into the restaurant.

Everyone going into their own conversations. Mum and Dad talk about what sites we can go see tomorrow, Skye and Ally talk about what shops they want to go to and Amy tells me about Comic Con that’s going to be in town this weekend.

“And the Marvel cast will be there for a panel” She babbles on.

“Mmmhhhmm, Chris Evans would get it. I just want to get down on my knees and…”

“Excuse me Alison Campbell?” My mum gasps across the table.

“Get down on my knees and pray with him?” She replies going red.

“Nice save” Skye snorts causing the rest of us to laugh.

“There would definitely be some mention of god along the way” I mutter causing them to burst out in a full body laugh.

“Enough, you’re drawing attention to us” Mum scolded.

“So what’s this surprise?” I ask setting down my menu.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Well me and your dad decided you girls are young and don’t really want to be spending all of your time with us on this holiday, so before we came we looked up some things for younger people to do while they’re here, but most of them said you needed to be over 18, so after a few hours of searching we found the perfect thing for you to do” Mum said handing each of us an envelope.

Amy was the first to rip hers open and followed it up by the most horrific screech I’ve ever heard. Next the sound was passed to Skye and finally Ally.

“What the hell guys”

“Open the envelope!” All three shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes and opened it.

San Diego Comic Con 2014 4 Day Pass was written on a blue ticket.

“We’re going to Comic Con” The other three chanted with excitement.

“Yay” I replied as enthusiastic as I could.

I’m going to Comic Con.


End file.
